Wrong Hedgehog
by mah29732
Summary: Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts are quite in hot water after they mistaken Shadow the Hedgehog for his blue counterpart. They'll certainly make a grim mistake for it...
1. Shadow the What?

Wrong Hedgehog

Chapter 1: Shadow the What?

It was another failure for the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad, where Scratch, Grounder and the unofficial member Coconuts had failed to once again apprehend Sonic the Hedgehog. The three were in the meanwhile, being shouted right in their face by Dr. Eggman himself in his private office which was next to his lab.

"I'm quite well fed up with you three!" cried Dr. Eggman as he marched back and forth in his office, "You three have all failed to do your job, and that's to destroy the pesky blue hedgehog!"

"Oh, we'll do our best again, your egginess" replied Coconuts as sweat began to run down his forehead.

"I don't care how you three finish off that blue pest, just never come back here until you do!" cried Eggman, "Now leave my sight, I am trying to write my memoir here!"

"Yes, right away Dr. Eggman" said Grounder as he, and the other two left the scene.

"That should keep them busy" said Dr. Eggman as he then sat back down on his chair and began to turn on the computer.

As the three left Eggman's office, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were trying to come up with a way to finally end the blue hedgehog for good.

"So what's the best way are we going to do this, Eggman said that we should never come back until we do destroy that pesky blue hedgehog" said Coconuts.

"Well, since Eggman did make that statement, I say we just borrow some of his stuff in his lab to use against the blue hedgehog, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch.

"Quiet out there, I'm trying to think in here!" shouted Eggman as he shook his arm through the window of his office.

"Don't worry your egginess, we'll get that blue hedgehog for you, ASAP" said Grounder.

The three quickly grabbed whatever powerful weapons they can and left the scene immediately. A few minutes later the three had managed to travel to a local forest where Coconuts believed Sonic may usually hang out.

"Are you sure this is the place where the blue hedgehog often hangs out?" asked Grounder as he was looking around the forest as it seemed a bit too spooky, "I don't think not even the blue hedgehog will step in these woods."

"Oh stop being such a frighten kitten" said Scratch, "let's just setup shop here, and head to the pathway of where the hedgehog often travels."

Meanwhile, a certain hedgehog, not the blue hedgehog was traveling through the same forest not knowing what he would run into. Shadow the Hedgehog didn't know what to expect as he kept on racing through the forest trying to find his way out of it, until he came running across a pathway, which some sort of wire was laid out tripping him where the black hedgehog fell right into the net lifting him right up in the air.

"Hooray, we caught him, we caught him!" sang Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts as they danced around.

"I can't believe that was quite easy for us, we never manage to get that hedgehog this fast" laughed Scratch.

"Er, I think we may have made a mistake here" said Grounder as he noticed the hedgehog in the net wasn't Sonic, but was a fuming Shadow.

"Oh come on, that is Sonic" said Scratch, "just look at the hedgehog."

"Oh you three are going to certainly get it" said Shadow, "you three pranksters better let me out, or I'm going to turn you three into scrap, and sell you to the recycling center for cash!"

"Er, I don't think we caught Sonic" said Coconuts as he suddenly began to sweat by the forehead.

"Hey, you said Sonic often hangs out in this neck of the woods?" asked Grounder as he started to stare at Coconuts.

"It's a honest mistake fellows, these woods look all the same to me" replied Coconuts.

"And now you three are going to get it" said Shadow as he spun himself into a ball, using his spikes to free himself from the net and landed right on the ground, "because no one messes with Shadow the Hedgehog and gets away with it."

"Quickly, use the hi-tech weapons you bought!" cried Scratch as he armed himself with a hi-powered plasma gun, "Fire at the black hedgehog!"

"But I thought we were suppose to target the blue one?" asked Grounder.

"Just do it, or we'll end up like scrap metal!" cried Scratch as he started to fire at Shadow.

The plasma blasts began to fire at random, targeting Shadow. The black hedgehog managed to dodge the attacks with ease, and with one spin of a ball, with his spikes, he managed to destroy the plasma gun Scratch was holding.

"Is that all you got, or are you just plan chicken?" laughed Shadow as he made a pun right in Scratch's face.

"Take this hedgehog!" shouted Grounder as he fired a rocket from a bazooka.

Shadow immediately leaps right over the missile, resulting in the missile only targeting poor Scratch who was then blown away right against the tree. Where a tree branch then falls, hitting poor Scratch right on the head knocking him out cold.

"Take a load of this!" cried Coconuts as he took out a large laser gun and began to fire at Shadow.

Shadow managed to dodge again, the attacks, where the laser only managed to tear off a few branches of the trees that Grounder was close to. The branches then all fall right on poor Grounder, also knocking him out cold.

"Hey, thanks for taking him out for me, now it's your turn monkey boy" said Shadow.

"W-w-what are you going to do to me?" asked Coconuts as he was quite scared, struggling to hold the hi-tech laser gun.

"Boo" replied Shadow to which Coconuts then screamed for his life, and ran right into a tree that was next to him knocking him out, "pathetic."

Shadow then heads off, going back to what he was usually doing. Yet after a few minutes with the encounter with Shadow, Scratch managed to recover from the attack by Shadow and noticed that Grounder was covered in tree branches. The robotic chicken then heads over to pull Grounder from the fallen branches.

"Are you okay?" asked Scratch.

"That hedgehog was worse than what we usually faced!" cried Grounder as he was quite steamed, "Say, how's Coconuts doing?"

"I'll go see" replied Scratch.

The robotic chicken then heads over to where Coconuts was knocked out, as Scratch managed to wake him, Coconuts wakes up screaming his head off.

"Calm down, calm down!" cried Scratch as he slapped Coconuts right in the face.

"Thanks, I needed that" replied Coconuts, "so are we still going to go and stick targeting the blue hedgehog, at least he never did anything like this."

"No, I say we're going to make this personal, if we manage to get this black hedgehog, we'll be a to soon target the blue hedgehog" said Scratch.

"Yeah, let's go and get that black hedgehog, so that we can get the blue one, if we can get that hedgehog, we'll be able to get ANY hedgehog" said Grounder.


	2. A New Focus

Chapter 2: A New Focus

Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts had managed to heal their wounds with their encounter with a certain Shadow the Hedgehog. After a grueling recovery, the three then set out to find the notorious black hedgehog in the woods that was mistaken to where a certain blue hedgehog was thought to hang out.

"So how the heck are we going to stop this black hedgehog?" asked Coconuts to Scratch and Grounder, "He destroyed some of our most advance weapons we took from Dr. Eggman."

"True my monkey robot friend" replied Scratch to which he then pressed a button on a remote control, "but I managed to grab this controller for Eggman's old mech he had stored in his lab."

"Are you sure Eggman minds that you took one of his most prized inventions?" asked Grounder.

"Oh, he's still busy writing the story of his life, or whatever he's writing in his office, I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all" replied Scratch as the large mech emerged from the woods.

"Wow, with that mech, we can certainly crush the black hedgehog for sure!" laughed Coconuts.

"And it's got three seats just for us!" added Grounder.

"Come on, we don't have any time to waste" said Scratch as the three leaped right into the mech, onto their seats, "let's get this thing started now, bawahaha!"

As Scratch started up the mech, meanwhile, a certain Shadow the Hedgehog was still trying to get out of the forest. As he turned around another corner, he noticed that this was the same place he had been before.

"Great, just great, I can't believe I got myself lost in this forest here" sighed Shadow as he stopped to assess where he really was.

But after a few minutes, Shadow could hear a strange sound coming from the forest, like if it were some sort of a strange vehicle coming his way. The birds in the forest kept on flying out of the trees they were sitting, as this were quite a large vehicle of some sort coming his way.

"Well, looks like I can check this out" said Shadow as he sped off again.

Shadow then headed straight toward where all the commotion in the dark forest was, as he stopped, he noticed that it was a large mech, sawing through all the trees of the forest as if it were trying to search for something. The mech then turns its attention toward Shadow, who was standing on the edge of the path the mech had created.

"Look, there's that black hedgehog!" cried Coconuts who was at his seat on the mech.

"Fire the advance lasers!" ordered Scratch.

Suddenly laser guns emerged from the mech, targeting Shadow, as he stood in the mech's path like a sitting duck. As the lasers were fired at him, Shadow quickly managed to dodge the attacks that were coming right at him. He raced around the mech, which made it difficult to follow Shadow. The black hedgehog then leaped, and spun himself into a ball revealing his spikes and began to quickly dismantling the laser guns on the mech itself.

"He's dismantling our laser guns!" cried Grounder.

"How about those chainguns that Eggman installed on this thing here?" asked Coconuts.

"Good idea, let's use those against the black hedgehog" replied Scratch.

As Shadow finished off dismantling the laser guns on the mech, he landed right back on the ground to rest for a few seconds.

"Is that all you got?" asked Shadow as he began to catch his breath to which the chainguns were then revealed, "Apparently, you need to be taught a lesson to not mess with me."

The chainguns then began to fire at Shadow, to which the black hedgehog quickly was able to dodge the attacks like before. Shadow then went, and personally ripped out the chainguns from the mech, each one from their mech.

"Now that black hedgehog is dismantling those chainguns!" cried Coconuts.

"Is there anything else we can use against him?" asked Grounder as he turned to Scratch who was sitting in the seat in the middle.

"Hmm, this flamethrower button here should do us quiet nicely, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch as he pressed the red button that was on the console.

Suddenly, the mech began to shoot fire at Shadow, as it was finally using its flamethrower weapon which Scratch had activated. The black hedgehog had an easier time of dodging the flamethrower installed on the mech, but it seemed like the flamethrower would be impossible to remove.

"I think it's time that I ought to reveal these jokers for who they really are" said Shadow as he managed to hide behind a rock and took out a Chaos Emerald he had often kept in his inventory, "Chaos Control!"

Meanwhile, back inside the mech, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts watched as the area where they believed Shadow was thought to have hid was in flames thanks to the mech.

"We did it!" cried Scratch as he stood up in his seat cheering.

"Yeah, we showed that black hedgehog whose the real boss here!" laughed Grounder.

"You said it" added Coconuts, "now can we finally go and concentrate on using this mech against a certain blue hedgehog now?"

"I think you three have just made a very big mistake" said a voice behind them.

As the three turned around, they were quite frighten to see Shadow the Hedgehog himself right behind them, and inside their mech.

"H-H-How did you manage to sneak up on us like that?!" cried Scratch who was quite afraid of Shadow.

"Trade secret I'm afraid, but you three will not have enough time to learn that as it seems that paper weights will be more of a suitable career for you three" said Shadow as he was preparing to rough up the three.

Shadow then gave each of the three quite a beating, breaking the glass that was covering the top of the mech and literally throwing them out of it. The black hedgehog then promptly pressed the self-destruct button on the mech, and quickly managed to rush out of the scene, only leaving Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts in the range of the self-destruction explosion.

"This is going to be quite painful!" cried Coconuts as the mech was in self-destruction mode.

Suddenly the mech then explodes, sending Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts flying right in the air and onto a tree.

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least we landed safely" said Grounder.

But Grounder spoke too soon, which the branches where Grounder, Scratch and Coconuts had landed on broke and the three promptly fell quite hard on the ground. As the three woke up from their ordeal, they noticed Shadow the Hedgehog was looking right down at them.

"Now I'm going to give you three pranksters your final warning, don't cross my path again, or I'll turn you all into scrap metal" said Shadow as he barked right at them and then promptly sped off.

"W-W-What do we do now?" asked Coconuts to Scratch and Grounder.

"That black hedgehog made it personal, I say we stop the black hedgehog for good, and I think I know how" replied Scratch.


	3. Send In the Other Robots

Chapter 3: Send In the Other Robots

All three-Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts had just about had it with a certain Shadow the Hedgehog. The three were trying to come up with the ultimate plan to certainly take down the black hedgehog in question.

"So what kind of plan can we come up to defeat that black hedgehog, we have already failed twice" said Grounder.

"Well, Dr. Eggman still has a bunch of his old robots that he never uses, so I took the liberty of activating them like I did with Eggman's mech to come over to where we're located" said Scratch.

"Wait, these are old E-Series robots" said Coconuts as he noticed many of them coming right into the scene with their jetpacks.

"Yes, Eggman is planning to build a new series of these robots, so he wouldn't mind that we borrow some of these outdated E-Series bots for our own use, bawahaha, that black hedgehog will be finished!" laughed Scratch.

"Hmm, I'm going to need a demonstration first before we can go any further with using these E-Series robots, we don't want them to end up as scrap metal" said Grounder.

"Oh don't worry all of these E-Series robots come heavily equipped with their own hi-tech advance weaponry system that'll certainly show that black hedgehog whose boss, and eventually we can use these robots to go back doing what we do, by going after the blue hedgehog" replied Scratch.

While Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts were programming the E-Series robots to target Shadow, the black hedgehog in question was doing his best to still try to get out of the forest he was stuck in.

"This is getting quite annoying" said Shadow as he stopped at another dead end of the forest which was blocked by what was perceived fallen trees, "well, maybe I can use my Chaos Control to get out of this forest."

As Shadow took out his personal Chaos Emerald, a laser came out of nowhere and knocked the emerald right off his hand, and stumbled right onto the ground. The black hedgehog then turns around and notices Eggman's old E-Series robots in quite numerous numbers ready to target him with Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts leading the way.

"Give it up you black hedgehog, we got you surrounded, this is quite a dead end for you, bawahaha!" laughed Scratch as he himself also had another hi-tech plasma gun he had found.

"Hey, I thought the black hedgehog destroyed all the hi-tech weapons" said Grounder.

"He didn't destroy all of them" said Scratch as he threw two other spare plasma guns to his two compatriots, "now you black hedgehog, surrender or face our wrath!"

"Gladly" laughed Shadow.

Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts and the E-Series robots then began to fire at Shadow, but the black hedgehog was able to dodge the attack. Only hitting the fallen trees that had fallen, rolling right toward them. The fallen tree logs rolled, crushing Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts, while the E-Series robots were smart enough to use their jetpacks to dodge the attack.

"Think you folks can still be able to hit me, like these three losers tried to do?" asked Shadow as he egged on the E-Series robots to chase him down.

Shadow then sped off to the pathway that was now open, which the E-Series robots then quickly began to follow. This eventually gave time for Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts to lift the fallen trees that were on top of them, to go follow the E-Series robots.

"Come on" said Scratch as he managed to get Grounder and Coconuts up, "we have to see if those E-Series robots go do their job."

As the three began to follow the E-Series robots, the same E-Series robots were doing their best to try to target Shadow. The black hedgehog dashed throughout the forest, dodging the various missiles coming toward him, and also the many hi-tech lasers as well. Shadow had enough with these E-Series robots, and began to turn on them, to which the black hedgehog leaped right at one of the E-Series robots and gave it a good punch sending it crashing, and destroying itself right into another E-Series robot. The black hedgehog then began to spin himself into a ball, showing off his spikes and sliced through some of the other E-Series robots destroying them completely just in the nick of time for Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts to see the horror before their eyes.

"Oh no, the black hedgehog is destroying all of those E-Series robots!" cried Scratch.

"Had enough?" asked Shadow as he landed right in front of the three as most of the E-Series robots fell like flies to the ground, with only their scrap metal being what was left of them.

"You think you're so tough in trying to destroy a few robots like that" said Coconuts as he readied his plasma gun, "but how do like these apples here!"

Coconuts, along with Scratch and Grounder began to fire their plasma guns at Shadow, making the black hedgehog a run for his money. Eventually, Shadow managed to race back to the area where his prized Chaos Emerald, which was knocked out from his hand.

"I'm going to teach these three a painful lesson they'll never forget!" cried Shadow as he grabbed the Chaos Emerald from the ground, "Chaos Control!"

Suddenly, again, it was just Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts searching for Shadow the Hedgehog in the dark woods. Coconuts was especially afraid of Shadow, even though he had a hi-tech plasma gun at his disposal.

"Uh, guys, I think we should really just lie to Eggman that we finished off Sonic" said Coconuts.

"Are you insane?!" cried Grounder, "We would never do such a thing like that."

"Come on, we have to show that black hedgehog whose boss, then I promise once we finish him off, we'll head back and get the blue hedgehog" said Scratch.

As the three began to head deeper into the dark woods, Shadow was secretly following the three while jumping from branch to branch watching them down below.

"These three should have heed my first warning" said Shadow as he looked down at the three trying to search for him, "I'm going to make sure they'll never hunt anyone ever again."


	4. Splitting Up

Chapter 4: Splitting Up

All three-Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts desperately wanted to get their revenge on a certain Shadow the Hedgehog. The only problem was locating the black hedgehog within the large dark forest.

"We've been looking here for hours" said Coconuts.

"Maybe we should split up, and we'll be able to cover more ground" suggested Grounder.

"Split up, are you nuts?!" cried Scratch, "You saw what that black hedgehog did to us before, that's just what he wants us to do."

"But we stink at finding him when we're in a group, maybe if we come up with our own ideas to hunt down the black hedgehog by ourselves" said Coconuts.

"Well, that may unfortunately be the best idea we ever had to come up with" said Scratch to which the three then approached a three way crossroad, "there, there are three pathways, I'll take one path, Grounder will take another, and you Coconuts shall take the last one."

"Do I have to take the path that's the darkest of them all?" asked Grounder.

"Sorry, but that's the way the cookie crumbles here" replied Scratch, "we'll communicate with each other for at least ten to twenty minutes each into our search to report on our progress with these communicators I took from Eggman's lab."

"Oh, I hope this plan works out" sighed Coconuts as he received his communicator.

As the three went their separate ways into the forest, Shadow smiled with glee, giving somewhat an evil grin as the three parted their ways into the deep forest.

"What fools these three all are" laughed Shadow, "this just makes my job a whole lot easier of targeting each one of them."

Shadow then sped off heading toward the direction where poor Coconuts took his path. Meanwhile, the robotic monkey was quite nervous, despite that he took the pathway that wasn't so dark.

"Oh, this place creeps me out" said Coconuts to himself as he shivered a bit while he held his hi-tech plasma gun, to which he then quickly tried to ready his communicator to contact his counterparts, "I better check up on Scratch and Grounder."

As poor Coconuts trying to contact Scratch and Grounder, Shadow had sped by through hopping from tree branch to tree branch. The robotic monkey looked quite nervous as he began to hear some unusual sounds coming from the forest.

"W-W-Who's there!" cried Coconuts as he readied his plasma gun.

"Wouldn't you like to know" replied a dark deep voice.

As Coconuts looked up above, he was horrified that the black hedgehog-Shadow the Hedgehog had been spying on him all along. The robotic monkey then started to fire his plasma gun at Shadow, but the black hedgehog managed to dodge the attack to which the plasma gun's blasts only managed to hit the branches of the tree that Shadow was on, sending them falling right to the forest floor.

"Is that the best you can do monkey boy?" asked Shadow as he leaped onto another tree branch taunting Coconuts, "You'll never hit me, and by the time I'm through with you, I'll just find your two friends Scratch and Grounder and finish off those pranksters. Personally, I think you three will be good paper weights."

"T-T-That's what you think" said Coconuts as he continued to struggle carrying the plasma gun in his grasp.

Coconuts struggled with the plasma gun, and instead of targeting at Shadow, the plasma blast was fired right directly at a bee hive, sending the hive crashing right down on the ground, destroying it completely and angering the bees.

"I'll let these guys handle you first" laughed Shadow as he sped off.

"N-N-Nice bees" said Coconuts as the swarm of bees began to hover over the robotic monkey.

Coconuts screamed for his life, as the swarm of bees began to attempt to sting the robotic monkey, as he stumbled right into some mud after tripping over a rock. Yet after the swarm of bees ended naturally after stinging Coconuts so much, Coconuts thought he was out of the woods as he laid in the mud, only to find Shadow's shadow hovering over him.

"Now to make you into a paper weight" laughed Shadow as he cracked his knuckles ready to give Coconuts a good beating.

"I feel pain coming onto me" shivered Coconuts as he was all muddy as Shadow was about to approach him.

The robotic monkey then let out a loud cry for help, to which frighten the birds who flew away from the scene. This even spooked Scratch and Grounder whom were both on their separate pathways trying to find Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Scratch, Scratch, Scratch, did you hear that?!" cried Grounder as he shouted through his communicator to Scratch.

"Yeah, I heard it" replied Scratch, "it must have been Coconuts, he must have found Shadow."

"Do you think he managed to get that black hedgehog?" asked Grounder.

"I'm not so sure, doesn't sound like it" replied Scratch, "anyway, be on your guard, that black hedgehog must have turned our robotic monkey friend into a paper weight by now."

"You got it" said Grounder as he then turned off his communicator.

Meanwhile, back where the path which poor Coconuts took, all that remained of Coconuts was a simple paper weight which had the texture of Coconuts, and also with Shadow dusting himself off, after personally turning the robotic monkey into a paper weight.

"One prankster down, two more to go" laughed Shadow after he dusted himself off and leaped right onto a tree branch and began to head toward the pathway where Scratch was on.

"Oh, I hope Scratch and Grounder will not end up like me" sighed Coconuts who was beaten up so much he was turned into a paper weight by Shadow sitting right on the forest floor, "this place still creeps me out, even as a paper weight!"

But while Shadow was trying to exact his revenge upon the two remaining pranksters, Dr. Eggman was finished writing his life story and was about to head out of his office to get more coffee when he noticed that most of his hi-tech equipment was missing.

"This three idiots!" cried Eggman as he noticed most of the advanced hi-tech equipment was gone to which he suddenly began to detect something on the main console of Coconut's status, "Hmm, I better go and pick up those three wherever they maybe, seems like old Coconuts has been turned into a paper weight. Serves him right for trying to steal my stuff!"

Eggman then quickly leaves the scene and hopes onto one of his remaining hovercrafts and takes off to retrieve poor Coconuts.


	5. Scratch's Mistake

Chapter 5: Scratch's Mistake

It was just poor old Scratch on his pathway trying to find the ever so elusive Shadow the Hedgehog. While still holding onto his hi-tech plasma gun, Scratch could tell it was getting dark as the sun was just prepared to head toward setting in the west.

"Oh, I better contact Grounder" said Scratch as he prepared his communicator, "I'm sure he has found that black hedgehog by now."

But as Scratch was simply trying to get his communicator up and running, Shadow the Hedgehog had managed to leap from tree branch to tree branch, eventually making his way toward where Scratch was. It was the perfect timing for Shadow, as he crept up to look down below from a tree branch he was on, it was getting darker by the second. All the right sort of atmosphere for Shadow to implement his plan of attack.

"Just perfect timing" laughed Shadow as he noticed how Scratch was quite a nervous wreck below.

Meanwhile, back on the ground, poor Scratch placed his plasma gun on the ground to get out a small flash light so that he can see where he was going in the coming darkness of the night. He eventually turned it on, and then attached it to his plasma gun on the bottom. As he turned the plasma gun one way, he then was shocked to see Shadow right up in the trees watching his every move. The light was quite bright, even for Shadow, but the black hedgehog managed to be able to see Scratch.

"This time I got you!" cried Scratch.

Scratch then fired at Shadow, to which the plasma blasts then only managed to hit the branches to which Shadow was on. The black hedgehog leaped from branch, to branch as Scratch kept on firing at a rapid speed.

"Stand still!" cried Scratch as he kept on firing at Shadow.

"There must be something I can do to get rid of that plasma gun" said Shadow as he kept on dodging the plasma blasts that were coming toward him.

Shadow then eventually ran for cover, toward a rock query nearby.

"Just great, now I got to follow that black hedgehog" sighed Scratch.

Scratch then set out on foot to follow Shadow, and eventually arrived at the rock query. The robotic chicken was quite well armed, as he held his plasma gun close to him with also a flashlight also attached to the hi-tech weapon. Shadow then decided it was time to distract Scratch, so he picked up a small rock he found on the ground and threw it right at him.

"There you are!" shouted Scratch as he fired at the area where Shadow was to which Shadow leaped out and dodged the attack.

Shadow raced around the rock query at quite a fast speed, as Scratch kept on firing at the black hedgehog. Eventually, Shadow soon found himself in a corner of the query, and then he noticed a very large rock giving the black hedgehog an idea on how to give Scratch quite a bargain for his life. The robotic chicken eventually raced toward where Shadow was.

"Ha, I finally found you!" laughed Scratch as he aimed his plasma gun at Shadow to which he had picked up a small rock, and hiding it behind his back.

"Yes, you finally got me" said Shadow in a sarcastic manner, "looks like Eggman is certainly going to get his wish."

"Say, what do you have hiding behind your back?" asked Scratch as he was about to fire at Shadow.

"Oh, nothing you would like to know" replied Shadow as he gave a grin.

As Scratch was prepared to fire, the plasma gun charged up to a light blue glow, Shadow then took the rock he picked up and threw it at the plasma gun. The plasma blast then misses its target, and only simply managed to hit the large rock that was right above poor Scratch.

"You foolish black hedgehog, you think that would have stopped me from eventually targeting you again?" laughed Scratch.

"Oh, you think so" replied Shadow as he then pointed to the large rock above Scratch that was about to fall.

Suddenly, the large rock then fell right onto the ground to which Scratch was, crushing the poor robotic chicken. Yet Scratch managed to somehow survive the large rock, as he was trying to squeeze himself out of his predicament, Shadow approached the robotic chicken and was well prepared to face him.

"Since that large rock didn't turn you into a paper weight" said Shadow as he cracked his knuckles, "I guess I'm going to have to do it myself."

"Oh my, I guess pain coming" shivered Scratch as Shadow grabbed Scratch by the neck and pinned him right against the rock that just fell on him.

Scratch then let out a loud scream for help, to which meanwhile, poor Grounder would soon find out that he would be all by himself.

"Oh no, that sounded like Scratch!" cried Grounder as he was quite hysterical, "Oh, I better get that black hedgehog, or I'll end up like both him and poor Coconuts!"

Meanwhile, while Grounder was shivering what to do next, poor Coconuts was just a simple paper weight cowering as the day was going to end soon.

"Oh, I don't like where this is going to end" sighed Coconuts to which he then heard a hovercraft coming.

The hovercraft was driven none other than Coconuts' creator-Dr. Eggman as he came just in the nick of time to see how many parts of Coconuts were all over the forest floor.

"Coconuts, is that you?" asked Eggman to the paper weight which its texture looked just like Coconuts'.

"Yes" replied Coconuts as he sighed.

"Who did this to you?" asked Eggman, "I know Sonic can be quite the pest, but I don't think this is his brand of work."

"It wasn't Sonic, it was Shadow the Hedgehog!" cried Coconuts.

"You idiot!" cried Eggman, "I didn't want to take down Shadow the Hedgehog, you were ordered to take down Sonic! You took on the wrong hedgehog!"

"I'm sorry!" cried Coconuts.

"Oh never mind" said Eggman as he picked up the paper weight and threw it in his hovercraft along with any other parts of the once robotic monkey, "maybe Shadow will do me a favor into showing how incompetent fools you, along with Scratch and Grounder really are!"

Eggman then eventually hopped right onto his hovercraft with Coconuts' parts that were on the forest floor. Yet what the evil genius didn't know was that Scratch and Grounder were going to join Coconuts to become a simple paper weight.


	6. Grounder Alone

Chapter 6: Grounder Alone

Grounder soon found himself in the darkest part of the forest. As he had his flashlights on which were installed right onto him by Eggman himself, Grounder strolled through the dark forest with his plasma gun armed and ready. Suddenly, his communicator started to ring up like crazy, to which he quickly turned it on.

"Grounder, I need your help!" cried the voice of what seemed like Scratch being beaten up by Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Oh please, don't worry, I'll get that black hedgehog!" replied Grounder.

"It's too late for me!" cried Scratch to which the communicator was quickly turned off, as back where Scratch was, the robotic chicken was eventually turned into a mere paper weight and the black hedgehog simply crushed the communicator into pieces.

"Now that you're finished here" said Shadow as he threw the paper weight that use to be Scratch right on the forest floor, "it's time to track down one last prankster."

The black hedgehog then leaped off to find Grounder, who was still quite deep in the woods. But while Shadow was going to search for Grounder, Eggman, after a few minutes had arrived on the scene. The evil genius was already carrying Coconuts who had been turned into a mere paper weight by Shadow earlier who was sitting on the hovercraft.

"Now where the heck can Scratch be?" asked Eggman as he turned on his search light on his hovercraft.

"It's pretty dark here" replied Coconuts as he was still frighten.

"Oh what do you have to worry about, you're nothing more than a mere paper weight" laughed Eggman to which he then spotted another paper weight that looked just like the texture of Scratch laying right on the ground.

"Dr. Eggman, is that you?" asked Scratch.

"It can't be, Scratch, did that black hedgehog turn you into a paper weight?" replied Eggman as he lowered his hovercraft where Scratch was located.

"Yes" cried Scratch as Eggman picked up the paper weight from the forest floor.

"Well, looks like I'll have to collect the pieces of your old shell of a body here" said Eggman, "maybe I can pick up the pieces quickly, before Shadow makes Grounder into a paper weight just like you two."

While Eggman placed the paper weight which was formerly Scratch, along with beginning to gather the pieces of what use to be part of Scratch's body onto his hovercraft, Grounder, meanwhile was still quite cowering in fear in the dark as he had his flashlights on. It was quite dark for the robot, as he strolled down his dark pathway with his plasma gun ready.

"Oh, this creeps me out" said Grounder as he was strolling through the forest floor not knowing that Shadow the Hedgehog was leaping from tree branch to tree branch right above him.

"And now to turn the last prankster into a mere paper weight" laughed Shadow.

The black hedgehog then leaped down right onto the forest floor to which Grounder quickly turned his flashlights where he was. Yet the black hedgehog was too quick, as he managed to leap right into some bushes nearby.

"Oh, I don't like being in this woods any longer" cried Grounder as he was shivering in fear, suddenly Shadow dashed into some other bushes to which he quickly pointed his flashlights toward that direction, "w-w-who's there?!"

"Your worse nightmare" replied a familiar frightening voice to Grounder.

Shadow then leaped right out of his hiding place, to which the robot could see Shadow's red eyes glowing in the dark. The robot then began to fire his plasma gun at Shadow, to which the black hedgehog, in spite of being in pure darkness, was able to easily dodge the oncoming plasma blasts. Grounder kept on missing, and missing every time Shadow made his appearance in the dark forest.

"This can't be happening!" cried Grounder.

"Oh, but it is, it is" laughed Shadow as he came right out of the shadows.

"Ha, I finally got you right where I want you" said Grounder.

"Come on, if you really want to hit me, hit me hard right here" said Shadow as he was trying to egg Grounder.

As Grounder was about to fire his plasma gun, the plasma gun then started to not work, as it turned out, poor Grounder fired its last round of plasma blasts at Shadow, as the black hedgehog had an easy time using the darkness of the forest to shield himself.

"Ha, you're out of ammo" laughed Shadow as he began to approach poor Grounder.

Grounder then screamed for his life, and began to make a dash for it, at least out of the darker area of the forest. The robot tried to do his best to use his wheels, to get out of the darkness, but it was no use, as Shadow was able to race right in front of the robot. Shadow then grabbed Grounder and threw him against a tree, sending parts of Grounder into pieces which scattered all over the forest floor.

"You should have heeded my first warning against you, now I'm afraid I'm going to have to turn you into a paper weight just like what I did to the two other pranksters you were with" said Shadow as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, I got a bad feeling I'm going to experience a lot of pain" sighed Grounder as Shadow approached the robot.

Suddenly, while Eggman was finishing up gathering Scratch's parts that were scattered across the forest floor, he heard a familiar cry for help. The voice belonged to Grounder who was being beaten up by Shadow not far away from where he was.

"That sounds like Grounder" said Eggman as he quickly hopped right onto his hovercraft and sped off with Scratch and Coconuts as mere paper weights, "maybe I can still stop the black hedgehog before he makes a paper weight out of him."

But it was too late, to which the scene changed as poor Grounder was now a mere paper weight.

"Now, I hope you and your two other chums have learned their lesson into never pulling off a prank against someone like me" said Shadow as he dusted himself off, "now to find myself out of this forest."

Shadow then dashed off, just as Eggman on his hovercraft floated right into the scene. Eggman then noticed what a mess the entire place was, as he could see Grounder's pieces right on the forest floor like he did with Scratch's.

"Eggman, is that you?" asked Grounder who was nothing more than a mere paper weight as Eggman picked him up.

"Well, looks like you three have learned your lesson here" replied Eggman as he threw Grounder, the now paper weight back on his hovercraft with Scratch and Coconuts.

"Well, at least we'll no longer have to deal with that black hedgehog anymore" said Coconuts in somewhat of a cheerful mood.

"You said it" added Scratch.

"As for your further punishment" said Eggman as he placed all of Grounder's pieces onto his hovercraft and hopped right onto it, "I'm going to dictate my memoirs to you three, before I decide to rebuild your bodies."

"No!!" cried all three.

The scene then ends, as the scene changes back to Eggman's private office, with three paper weights with the textures of Coconuts, Scratch and Grounder sitting on the desk while Eggman dictates his life story to them as they suffer further torture and punishment, before their bodies are rebuilt by Eggman himself.


End file.
